Murder of a shadow
by Midnightiswhenitstrikesbakura
Summary: Year was 1947 and every good duelist was invited to the kaiba mansion for the opening of a new tournament, But that never happened because the day of the gathering Anzu Mazaki wife of Yugi muto was murdered. Everyone suspects ryous brother akefia to had done it but it's up to ryou to solve the case before everyone in kaiba mansion is murdered along with himself!
1. Chapter 1

Murder of a shadow

Characters:

Anzu Mazaki age 23(victim)

Yugi muto age 23(Victims husband)

Bandit keith age 38 (Champion duelist)

Mai valentine age 27(retired champion duelist)

Seto Kaiba age 24 (Owner of kaiba corp and kaiba mansion also duelist champion)

Tristan taylor age 22(Not a duelist but close friend of Yugi muto so he was automatically invited..)

Joey wheeler age 23 (Amateur Duelist and good friend to Yugi Muto and Anzu mazaki)

Serenity Wheeler age 19 (Joey wheelers little sister)

Marik ishtar age 36 (Pass criminal and murderer spent 13 years in jail but got out due to the jury good duelist and also very sketchy)

Ishizu ishtar age 37 (sister to Marik amateur duelist)

Akefia Bakura age 29(My older brother, Jerk and cold hearted yet a very good duelist)

Mokuba Kaiba age 15 (Seto kaiba's younger brother)

Duke devlin age 22 (A big flirt when it comes to women and amateur duelist)

Atem Muto age 26 (Older brother of Yugi muto amazing duelist and ex boyfriend of Anzu Mazaki)

Esperova age 21 (An odd one to say the least yet a very good duelist)

Ryou Bakura (Age 28) (Detective and great duelist)

The year was 1947 it was a calm yet quiet day in Domino city. I was invited to a party at the kaiba mansion it was the biggest party of the year. Everyone who was everyone would attend, every duelist that is. There wasn't a single person who wasn't excited to be attending this party especially me. Ryou Bakura, duelist and detective.

You see before i arrived at Domino city i lived in England where i soon became a detective. And not just any regular detective the most famous one in all of great britain. But i soon decided to retire from detective work all the stress really got to me. So many tragic cases where each one was more trecherous then the last.

I remember this one case where this young lady at the age of 17 was murdered by her own teacher. Surprising right? No, not when you look into the story. You see the young lady name, Robin shadowville was a student at a private academy. She was very smart and beautiful every guy wanted her. Even the teachers, sometime while she was in school her parents got divorced and she had to move in with her mother.

Ahh yes, her mother she was very easy on the eyes defiantly someone you couldn't help but stare at. But she lacked a job and more importantly intelligence. Which single handly made her daughter get a job and support the house hold on her own. Which is where Aaron bejure comes in the teacher at the academy. Robin became overwhelmed with all of the work that was put on her. Deciding that she could no longer handle a job and school work at the same time she asked her teacher for a favour.

A favour she would soon regret, they made an agreement she gets all A's in her subjects and he gets all of her innocence. Yes, and i'm pretty sure you know what i mean.

That went on for quite awhile until Robin decided she wouldn't go through with it any more. Her biggest mistake yet. Robin advoided Aaron Bejure for weeks but as time went on Aaron got more and more nervous wondering if Robin would tell about there secret meetings. Until one night he decided he wouldn't live in fear anymore he told Robin to stay after class after everyone had left which made her quite nervous to say the least.

Soon the bell for class to dismiss had rung and she did as she was instructed she stayed. Another costly mistake, he made his way towards the door and locked it and began to explain to Robin exactly why she was called after. Whatever he said didn't take to kindly to ms. shadowville because she tried to run for it but to no avail he was much faster and stronger then her.

Now, this is the part of the story that still surprises even me. He must've had this all planned out because he waisted no time killing her and if you're thinking it was a bloody murder you are wrong. She went silently and very quickly because what he used to kill her was chroloform a very dangerous drug that can kill you within minutes.

Unfortuantly for Robin since her death was silent no one was aware of the murder that took place within the school. So he got away, that was until Ms. renalds, Robins mother called me for help in the dissapearance of her daughter.

The case was not an easy one to solve especially without any witnesses. But there was only one lead, and one was all i needed this girl by the name of Rosy genesis, supposingly Robins best friend told me that Mr. Bejure had told Robin to stay back and that was the last they saw of her.

So that lead me to Mr. Bejure's house on Willow lane 409, It didn't take me long to realize he was the murder why? Because he advoided everyone one of my questions very cleverly to if i might add. But of course i needed more proof right? Well i did some investigating and i found some traces of some type of chemical in his bathroom that i asked to go in.

I questioned him on the subject and he told me directly it was chloroform i asked "Why would you need chloroform ?" He responded back saying that he used it to clean things with. But i knew better, you see as odd as it may seem there is no cleaning products used in England that had chloroform in it and i knew there was no way you could simply by the stuff unless you bought it illegaly.

Why is chloroform illegal in England? Well for this reason exactly the Queen god bless her soul, saw that way to many criminals were using this drug to comitt a silent murder. And that's when all the pieces sort of fell together. I questioned him again on this matter and surely enough he snapped and took out a knife to defend himself and explained the reasons of this silent murder.

I had already called the cops when i found the chloform in his bathroom so it didn't take long for them to arrive he was arrested and sentenced to death by hanging. The reason i share this story with you is because exactly several years later another victim was murdered but this time it wasn't a silent murder it was a very sloppy one at that the victim name was Anzu Mazaki wife of Yugi Muto and this is the story of how romance, jealousy and fear reared it's ugly head at the Kaiba mansion automatically making everyone a suspect even myself but i soon found myself out of retirement quite fast because it was up to me to catch the murderer that lied somewhere in the kaiba mansion and time was quickly running out because every hour someone else would get murdered and fingers would automatically point to a new suspect.


	2. Chapter 2 the murder

Murder of a shadow

Characters:

Anzu Mazaki age 23(victim)

Yugi muto age 23(Victims husband)

Bandit keith age 38 (Champion duelist)

Mai valentine age 27(retired champion duelist)

Seto Kaiba age 24 (Owner of kaiba corp and kaiba mansion also duelist champion)

Tristan taylor age 22(Not a duelist but close friend of Yugi muto so he was automatically invited..)

Joey wheeler age 23 (Amateur Duelist and good friend to Yugi Muto and Anzu mazaki)

Serenity Wheeler age 19 (Joey wheelers little sister)

Marik ishtar age 36 (Pass criminal and murderer spent 13 years in jail but got out due to the jury good duelist and also very sketchy)

Ishizu ishtar age 37 (sister to Marik amateur duelist)

Akefia Bakura age 29(My older brother, Jerk and cold hearted yet a very good duelist)

Mokuba Kaiba age 15 (Seto kaiba's younger brother)

Duke devlin age 22 (A big flirt when it comes to women and amateur duelist)

Atem Muto age 26 (Older brother of Yugi muto amazing duelist and ex boyfriend of Anzu Mazaki)

Esperova age 21 (An odd one to say the least yet a very good duelist)

Ryou Bakura (Age 28) (Detective and great duelist)

"Hello ladies, how would you like to dance with Duke devlin." Devlin said with a seductive tone.

"Oh please devlin go find someone your own age and stop bugging us." Mai valentine spoke back in an annoyed voice.

"Oh i don't know Mai, he is pretty cute." Serenity spoke in a calm yet sweet type of voice.

"Thanks sweet heart just for that you move up to number one on duke devlins charts." Devlin spoke back giving her a wink causing serenity to blush and give a slight giggle.

"Oh brother" Mai said rolling her eyes while taking a sip of wine.

The time was 6:06 the party had just begun and all of the guest were there right on time everyone knows not to keep kaiba waiting.

"Welcome duelist to my tournaments grand opening i'm your host seto kaiba but i'm pretty sure you already know who i am."

"Wow what an ego you must have a hard time carrying that around with you." Mai said interrupting him

"What was that?" Kaiba said giving her a cold deadly stare

"Oh nothing continue please." Mai said smiling continuing to sip her glass of wine.

"Like i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted." Kaiba retorted glancing back at Mai who was giving him a smirk.

"Welcome to my duelist tournaments grand opening you have all been brought here because you are some of the best duelist around or you're friends of great duelist Joey*cough*Wheeler.

"What was that!? You ego maniac freak! Why i outta!-" "Calm down big brother i'm pretty sure he meant no harm." Serenity said smiling at him calming him down.

"I'm very glad you all could make it to this dinner party arranged by my little brother mokuba."

" Oh now you introduce me." Mokuba said crossing his arms

"Shutup Mokuba"

"Now please enjoy the rest of the evening because in two days the tournament will begin to determine who's offically the best duelist in the world.

"Didn't we already do this like 2 months ago and Yugi won?" Akefia said giving kaiba a smirk or could have been a frown it's hard to tell with Akefia.

"Yes but that one didn't count." Kaiba replied annoyed

"Don't worry Akefia he just doesn't like his ego hurt." Mai spoke suddenly sounding alot more intrested in what was going on.

"That's not true." Kaiba said running the temples of his head while giving a sigh.

"Like my big brother was saying enjoy the dinner" Mokuba spoke grabbing the microphone from his older brother.

Everyone strayed away and went there own way throughout the mansion some in the library mingling while others sat in the living room discussing politics.

"Hey Ryou how have you been?" Anzu spoke quietly with her usual amount of enthusiasm.

"I've been fine Anzu how about you? I heard you reasonly married Yugi congratulations.

"Thank you Ryou, I was quite nervous when he asked i feared i wouldn't be a good wife but i soon let all of that go and decided that i would go through with his proposal." Anzu said smiling

"Well i'm glad that you're happy"

"Thanks Ryou so how has life been treating you?"

"Good i've entered alot of tournaments lately i haven't won them though but it always pays to practice."

"That's the spirit Ryou"

"Indeed"

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes madam?"

"I heard before you came to Domino you were a detective am i right?"

"Yes you are indeed correct i was a detective but i retired the work really got to me i couldn't take all of the pressure and horrible crimes that were comitted you know?"

"Yes, i suppose that would all get to your head eventually."

"Yes, anway Anzu why do you ask?"

"Oh" Anzu blushed looking kind of nervous for a sec. "Just wondering i always wondered what a life of a detective would be like."

"Intresting to say the least."

"Quite"

"Well looks like dinner is ready shall we go?"

Anzu laughed "Yes we shall"

Everyone gathered into the dining room where a very long table to could seat probably up to 22 people was placed right in the middle of the dining room. The furniture was exquisite crystal glasses china plates and a very nice china cabinet to go with the beautiful dishes.

Everyone stood in Awe of the beautiful room that looked like it was set for a queen.

"Ahem!" Kaiba spoke tapping his spoon on the glass gathering everyones attention.

"I would like to propose a toast to all the duelist and other company we have here tonight, I have you know my chefs had prepared a excellent meal for us tonight so please be seated and enjoy."

Everyone sat down and continued to mingle while they awaited to be served.

"This Celctic Guardian card doesn't deserve a spot in my deck but it might make a nice coaster for my drink!" Esperova spoke and got confused stares from everyone in the room.

"Soo how what do you guys make of this party?" ishizu spoke

"I've seen better but considering it's from kaiba i wouldn't expect anything less." Marik spoke

"Marik do tell how exactly did you get here?" Akefia turned towards Marik.

"Wouldn't you like to know Bakura."

"It's Akefia."

"Whatever Binky boy"

"It's Akefia!"

"Whatever kitty"

"NOT A KITTY!"

"Boys boys please not here were guest." Ishizu spoke slightly irritated that her brother was causing yet another scene.

"He started it" Marik spoke pointing towards Akefia.

"I did not!"

This went on for like another 10 minutes before everyone was served there meals.

"Excuse me insolent mortals but i have to make a trip to the latrine."

"Down the hall to the left" Kaiba spoke

"Thank you" Akefia got up and made his way to the latrine.

No one really realized he was gone that was until all the lights in the house went out and a bone chilling scream echoed throughout the entire mansion.

After that complete chaos struck in the dark there was people running into each other. Glasses could be heard shattering and crying was happening.

Soon the lights came on and what we saw would change our lives and the rest of this party forever.

There on the floor with a knife directly in her back laid Anzu Mazaki. of age 23 lying dead on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Serenity screamed grabbing hold of her big brother.

"Anzu!" Yugi spoke running to her side wide eyed and broken.

"Call an ambulance!" Mai spoke

"Who would do something like this!?" Ishizu said saddness and terror filling her voice.

"Hey where's Akefia?" Mokuba said.

Almost as of fate heard exactly what Mokuba said Akefia appeared.

"Hey kaiba there's no soap in the bloody bathroom..-AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"

"MURDERER AKEFIA'S THE MURDERER LOOK THERE'S BLOOD ON HIS HANDS!" Bandit keith spoke

And sure enough there was blood on his hands and that's where it all began.

Hey guys thanks for reading this story if you have any suggestions please give them to me thanks! REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3 investigations and more murder

Last time on murder of a shadow..

There on the floor with a knife directly in her back laid Anzu Mazaki. of age 23 lying dead on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Serenity screamed grabbing hold of her big brother.

"Anzu!" Yugi spoke running to her side wide eyed and broken.

"Call an ambulance!" Mai spoke

"Who would do something like this!?" Ishizu said saddness and terror filling her voice.

"Hey where's Akefia?" Mokuba said.

Almost as of fate heard exactly what Mokuba said Akefia appeared.

"Hey kaiba there's no soap in the bloody bathroom..-AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"

"MURDERER AKEFIA'S THE MURDERER LOOK THERE'S BLOOD ON HIS HANDS!" Bandit keith spoke

And sure enough there was blood on his hands and that's where it all began.

"What murderer? I'm not the bloody murderer!" Akefia spoke with tension in his voice.

"Oh yeah then why is there blood on your hands!" Akefia shot back

"Oh you mean this? I was looking for some soap when the lights went out turns out i tripped over something and must've fell in cut my hand." he said raising his hand to show the cut on his hand.

"Hmm i don't trust him what about you seto?" Mokuba spoke while staring at his big brother.

"I don't know mokuba but until this is solved no one is allowed to leave this mansion do i make myself clear?"

Everyone glanced towards each other then nodded

"Good now i'll call the police and ambulance everyone else, There is plenty of guest rooms make your selves at home you're dismissed.

Everyone got up in search of a room but there was someone who lagged behind yugi muto.

"Hey yugi i'm awful sorry of what happened to Mrs. Anzu" Yugi nodded while giving a small sigh.

"If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to come and find me it looks like we're gonna be here a while."

Yugi spoke "Thank you ryou but i don't think i need anything right now except some peace."

I could hear the sadness in his voice poor guy hasn't even been married a year and already he is widowed but more importantly this wasn't an accident someone has murdered anzu and to make things worse it's someone in this very mansion but who?

"Ryou, there is one thing you can do for me." yugi said standing up giving me a uneasy glare.

"And what would that be?"

"You use to be a detective right? Well i want you to solve this case ryou i need to know who murdered my wife and i want them brought to extreme justice." he spoke with so much emotion and venom is his voice i knew he was serious and meant every word.

"Yugi i retired, but in this case i will help you don't worry the murder won't get away and as for anzu she was a very pretty girl smart to i couldn't understand why anyone would murder her."

Yugi nodded again then left on down the hall.

Well if i'm going to solve this case i need to go to the scene of the crime the dining room. I made my way to the area she was murdered to my surprise the police were already here.

"Sir this is an investigation area you're not allowed to pass." the officer spoke

"Excuse me mr.."

"Thomas"

"Mr Thomas but i happen to be a detective brought here to solve this case i need to see the scene of the crime if i may..-"

"If you're a detective where is your badge?" Mr Thomas questioned shooting me a glare as cold as ice.

"Right here." I pulled out my old badge and gave it to Mr thomas.

"Well..i guess you may pass what exactly do you need to see Mr. Bakura."

" I would like to see the victim if i may."

Mr Thomas nodded and lead me to the area where was located he carefully pulled back the white sheet that was over her body revealing her face.

A chill traveled through my sign, There was Mrs Anzu her face already paled her lips no longer pink but a very pale pink her eyes looked shattered but beautiful nonetheless she looked so peaceful but also very sad.

I wondered what her last thoughts were i imagine they were something like why are all the lights out? Or is this all some kind of joke. But something in me told me that she really wasn't surprised that the lights went out or maybe even worse maybe she knew she would get killed. Whatever the case she was dead and yugi has trusted me to solve this case.

"I would like to see her back Mr. Thomas."

Mr. Thomas nodded a turned anzu's body on it's back revealing the stab wound. The first thing i observed was the way she was stabbed it wasn't a ordinary stab no this was much different. This was a very messy stab almost as if the killer wanted to make sure she was dead. The stab wound was very direct straight in her spine but something caught my eye not on her back but on the ground there laid the knife the weapon that was used to kill her.

"Mr. Bakura i would advice you not to touch that we must gather finger prints."

"That's okay i don't need to touch i just need to look at it." I stared at the knife it wasn't a sharp knife matter of fact..It was a butter knife meaning the killer obviously didn't have one on them at the time.

Then it hit me this murder hadn't been planned out, meaning the killer must've decided at the last minute that when the lights went out it would be a good time to make there move. Also meaning that whoever comitted this crime was not a professional meaning Akefia absolutely couldn't have murdered this young lady. Akefia had been in the bathroom, second he was no where near a butter knife, third even if he had of murdered anzu there was no way he could've murdered her then run all the way back to the bathroom there was just no time. And the finale reason if Akefia had murdered someone i doubt it would have been this sloppy.

No he was not the murder.

"Thank your Mr. Thomas i think i've gathered all the information i need but when you do get those finger prints please inform me."

Mr thomas nodded while placing the white sheet back over Anzu's body.

Now we have one person in the clear, i think it's time to do some interrogations.

I dismissed myself from the officers and medical workers and made my way towards to rooms the first room i knocked on so happened to be Mai valentines.

"Oh hey Ryou how are you doing do come in." I came in and she closed the door behind me.

"I'm fine Mai and how are you this evening?"

"Well as fine as it gets my best friend was just murdered." Mai spoke sounding like she was about to cry.

"I'm aware yugi has trusted me to solve this case which brings me here."

Mai nodded

"You are very close friend with Mrs Anzu right?"

"Why yes of course we've known each other for quite some time"

"Where did you meet Anzu?"

Mai laughed "Where else?,A duel yugi,Atem,joey,serenity,tristan, and anzu were all there i met her along with them. But during that time anzu and atem were dating"

That was definitley something to question.

"Atem and Anzu dated?"

"Yes, but anzu broke up with him deciding she was in love with yugi."

Well i definitley knew i was interrgating next..

"Hmm, that will be all Ms. Valentine."

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes thank-"

Before i could even finish my setence the lights went out and another blood curdling scream echoed through the kaiba mansion.

Something told me at the moment Mai wasn't the killer either...

Ahh cliffhanger!

Hey so i finally updated i hope you like it please review it helps keep motivated to keep posting this story thanks for reading! :)

So who do you think screamed?


	4. Chapter 4 Crushes and suspicions

Last time on murder of a shadow..

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes thank-"

Before i could even finish my setence the lights went out and another blood curdling scream echoed through the kaiba mansion.

Something told me at the moment Mai wasn't the killer either...

Me and Mai quickly ran into the direction where the scream came turns out it was in the living room.. when we got there ishizu was gone and so was the murderer..

"Oh my god! Noo!" Mai cried "They got Ishizu!" Mai spoke while running towards joey embracing him in a tight hug.

"My sister!" Marik spoke rage clearly in his voice.

"Everyone calm down!" Mokuba spoke getting everyones attention

"Look, panicing isn't gonna get us any closer to finding the murderer. Now who was the last person who saw Ms. Ishizu alive?"

"I believe i was" Duke devlin said while raising his hand giving a saddened look.

"Really and when was this?" Mokuba said walking toward Devlin.

"About 10 minutes ago i was trying to get her phone number but she refused." Devlin said while giving an aggitated sigh.

"Wait a minute..you were trying to get my sisters phone number!?" Marik said while grabbing a hold of devlin shirt.

"Hey! I can't help it if your sister is hot..or was hot!"

"You little-"

"Marik, Devlin cut it out! Another person is lying dead and we still don't know who the murderer is!" Mokuba spoke.

"I agree" I decided to chime in.

"Bakura when did you get here?" Devlin spoke

"Umm i've been here the whole time..."

"Really? Huh guess i didn't notice.."

"Probably because you were to busy trying to get my sisters phone number." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Ahem..if you could all go back to your rooms i would like to investigate the crime scene."

Everyone nodded in agreement heading back to their rooms.

"Umm Bakura." Serenity spoke quietly making her way up towards me.

"Yes, Serenity?"

"You don't think the murderer will kill anyone else right..? I mean they've already gotten two people." She said while shedding a silent tear.

"Hmm, I don't know serenity but i would stay low just in case head back into your room and get some rest, don't worry serenity i'll solve this case."

"I hope so..thanks bakura" she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek causing a small blush to creep across my face.

"You're welcome."

I watched her as she made her way back to her room.

Now to investigate yet another crime scene i took out my notepad and started to write and observe the scene.

I looked closely at the young victims body i could see her surprised expression she still had on her face. By the look of it she must've gotten a good look of the murderer. Hmm what is this? A slit mark on her throat? Well now i know the cause of her death..but if her throat was slit from behind why the shocked expression there's no way she could've known she was about to be attacked unless..I looked up in the direction she must've been standing and found a mirror. That's it! The mirror she must've seen the murderer from the reflection..Now let's see what we've got so far. we've got two women dead. Victim number one Anzu Mazaki age 23 she was our first victim. She was stabbed directly in the back in a very messy fashion. The time was 7:00 pm when she had been stabbed. Now it's exactly 8:00 and another person murdered her throat slit from behind. We know the murder can't be Akefia,Mai, or Ishizu and certaintly not Anzu. We also know whoever is causing all of this is not a professional murderer but a very good one at that. Something tells me if i don't find this murderer soon more people are going to get killed.

I put my notepad away and more sirens could be heard from outside the ambulance stepped in and i quickly made my way out of the living room.

Looks like it's time for some more interrogation.

Next up Atem Muto, Yugi's older brother.

I found his room and knocked on the door.

"Bakura?"

"Hello, Atem i have a few questions for you."

Atem nodded and invited me inside his room looked just like Mai's except the furniture was a bit different.

I sat down with my notepad and the interrogation began.

"Atem how long have you know Anzu and Ishizu?"

"Well i've known Anzu as long as yugi have we met her at Domino high school when we were young."

"Mhm and what about Ishizu?"

"Well i've known her for about 2 years we met at this museum she was the proud owner it's quite nice there indeed."

"Mhm, I heard you use to date Anzu?"

"Ah..yes we dated for about a year until we broke up."

"That's quite a while Atem"

"Yes well, we both wanted different things she wanted yugi and i wanted her to be happy."

"So she wasn't happy with you?"

"She would say she was but i knew other wise she would always get so jealous when ever serenity was hanging around yugi."

"Huh? Serenity liked yugi?" I quickly wrote this down.

"Well..she said she liked tristan but i think otherwise she would always cling to yugi like he was some type of life perserver."

"Hmm..do you have any idea why someone might murder ishizu?"

"No not really, Ishizu was a very sweet lady and so was Anzu i just can't believe they're both gone."

"Yes..well i think i have enough information thank you."

"You're welcome"

I made my way out of atem's room, He was very useful in this investigation maybe i should go question serenity now.

I made my way to the other end of the kaiba mansion and quickly located her room giving another tap on the door.

"Huh? Oh! Bakura what pleasure do i owe this visit?" She smiled sweetly gesturing for me to come in.  
"I would like to ask you a few questions do you mind?"

"Oh of course not ask away!"

I took out my note pad once again and began yet another interrogation

"Serenity, how long have you known Mrs. Anzu?"

"Oh quite awhile i met her right after i got my eye surgery she was very nice."

"And Ishizu?"

"Um, about the same i kind of met everyone here pretty much at the same time since my brother was a duelist he introduced me to everyone."

"I see, i heard you had a little bit of a crush on Yugi?"

Her facial expression quickly changed into a rather shocked one.

"I do not! Yugi is just a friend!"

"Calm down serenity it's just a question." I looked at her while writing down this certain outburst.

"I'm sorry it's just yugi is a very good friend of mind and i don't wanna add anymore stress on him then it already is you know?"

"I see" i said giving her a calm expression.

"Now why do you think someone would murder ishizu?"

"I couldn't of have a clue i mean she is very nice and smart i say she was just at the wrong place at the right time." She said looking down then added "But i'm just glad they're both in a better place away from all the stress of this world."

"Yes well i think that's all the questions i needed to be answered good evening serenity."

"You to" She smiling shaking my hand

I noticed a band aid on her finger.

"Serenity where'd you get that?"

She looked down then back up at me.

"Oh, well i seem to have cut my finger i don't really know how" She laughed "Guess that's another mystery that needs to be solved.

I gave her a short smile then made my way out.

Hmm.. She says she cut her finger but i'm not really to sure i mean there's not alot of things that's really to sharp around here. Oh well maybe i'm looking to much into this but her reaction to when i mentioned her crush on yugi really seemed to bother her...

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated this in a while been busy i hope you're liking the story. Serenity seems a little suspicious what do you think will happen? And why in the world was duke hitting on ishizu O.o find out next time on murder of a shadow. :)

Bakura: And don't forget to review!

Me: yes review!

Serenity: I don't look to suspicious do i?

Bakura: . . . .

Me: no of course not!

Serenity: *Tear drops*


	5. Secrets revealed

Last time on murder of a shadow..

"Mhm, I heard you use to date Anzu?"

"Ah..yes we dated for about a year until we broke up."

"That's quite a while Atem"

"Yes well, we both wanted different things she wanted yugi and i wanted her to be happy."

"So she wasn't happy with you?"

"She would say she was but i knew other wise she would always get so jealous when ever serenity was hanging around yugi."

"Huh? Serenity liked yugi?"

"Oh my god! Noo!" Mai cried "They got Ishizu!" Mai spoke while running towards joey embracing him in a tight hug.

"My sister!" Marik spoke rage clearly in his voice.

"Everyone calm down!"

I noticed a band aid on her finger.

"Serenity where'd you get that?"

She looked down then back up at me.

"Oh, well i seem to have cut my finger i don't really know how" She laughed "Guess that's another mystery that needs to be solved.

I gave her a short smile then made my way out.

Hmm.. She says she cut her finger but i'm not really to sure i mean there's not alot of things that's really to sharp around here. Oh well maybe i'm looking to much into this but her reaction to when i mentioned her crush on yugi really seemed to bother her...

8:20 pm, I made my way towards the library thinking of who i should investigate next thinking about what serenity had said really intrested me. She was so quick to deny any romantic intrest in yugi. Saying it was for his well being..But the way she expressed herself made her seem not only embarassed but really nervous. Almost as if she was trying to cover something deeper than just the question being told. But if she was so nervous about expressing effection why did she so openly admit it? That makes me think there's something else she's hiding but what? Then it was the band aid on her finger. She says she got a cut but wasn't sure where. Wherever she had gotten it it was right before ishizu had gotten murdered considering the fact before she was murdered she had been just fine no band aid on her finger what so ever. But there's also Duke devlin he was the last one who seen Ms. Ishizu alive claiming to want her phone number. Well it seems like Mr. Devlin is next on the list.

I exited the library and found duke quicker then i attended. He was standing right outside the door of the library. "Oh! Duke you gave me a start. What are you doing outside of the door?" I said letting him pass by to take a seat on the chair infront of the book shelves and fireplace. "I was hoping to find you Bakura." My eyes widened in surprise then i took a seat next to him. "Really? What for duke?" He looked down then back up towards me a unsure look on his face making me feel whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"Do you think i'm the murderer?"

I gave him a questioning look then he spoke again.

"I mean, i was the last one to see her i thought you might be suspicious." He said swallowing a lump in his throat looking nervous.

"Duke you must understand i'm questioning everyone no one is guilty just yet." I said giving him a reassuring look that caused him to look a little more calm.

"It's just i can't really believe she's gone ryou i had talked to her minutes before and then she just.." He looked back down.

"I know..Duke did you see anyone heading her way when you left her?"

"No..except.."

"Except what?"

"I thought i saw serenity leaving a room when i was walking back to my room. If it was her she seemed as though she was trying not to be seen because when i called out her name the figure dissapeared."

"Really?" I took out my note pad and scribbled this information down.

"Yeah..only it wasn't her room."

I looked up at him seeing confusion written all over his face as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Who's room was it then..?"

"Mariks"

My eyes widened.

"Are-are you sure?" I stuttered extremely shocked. Why would serenity be leaving mariks room? And if she was why was she trying to stay hidden?

"I'm not entirely sure it was serenity but i'm positive it's mariks room. I would know we were fighting over it, It has a really nice hot tub in the bathroom."

"Thank you Duke but i believe that's all the questions i have for now if you'll excuse me."

"Yes of course..Umm Bakura."

"Hmm?"

"Be careful you never know who's waiting to stab you in the back." He said giving me a serious look before exiting the room.

I stood there a good few seconds interpreting what he had just said. I regathered my thoughts and headed to my next lead. Mariks room.

I reached mariks door and knocked on it quite hesitantly, I've heard marik has almost been charged for murder but got off in the case of the jury he was probably the most peculiar one of them all. He never really spoke unless to make a smart remark or to start something that usually ended up with a fight.

Soon i heard the door open and there was marik looking annoyed and if you looked closely enough sad.

"What do you want furball?" He said giving me a menacing glare.

"Umm i would like to ask you some questions."

"I'm not the murderer, Go away." He said slamming the door in my face.

I sighed and knocked on the door again this time he opened the door so fast it almost snapped off it's hinges.

"I said i'm not the murderer! I wouldn't kill my own sister." He said sounding more aggitated as time went by.

"Maybe so but Anzu's a entirely different story." He looked at me almost shocked then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine come in but make it quick."

"Why expecting someone over?" I said questioning him while taking a seat near the window that he only seemed to have in this giant house.

"Maybe." He said bluntly before walking over to a liquor cabinent getting some whisky out of it and pouring it into a bar glass and taking a sip.

"Maybe someone like serenity?"

I watched as he almost choked on his drink then glared at me almost as if daring me to say something else. Which of course i did.

"Duke said he thought he saw her leaving your room."

He mumbled something under his breath then took a seat.

"Why was she in your room marik?" I said my voice sounding a little darker then usual.

Marik smirked then gave me a blunt answer."She was asking me a question"

"What kind of question?"

"She asked for a band aid apparently her room had run out."

"Did you see her wound?"

"Yes it was quite messy indeed almost looked like a blade had cut her finger"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was quite deep not look a paper cut or anything."

"Did you ask her how she got it?"

"Yes, she said she wasn't quite sure but if you ask me she looked as if she was hiding something she spoke fast and looked like she was in quite a hurry."

"That's exactly what Duke said" I whispered

"If i were you i would keep an eye on her."

"Indeed..What do you know about anzu?"

"Besides the fact that she's dead?"

I frowned at his answer before giving him a glare of my own.

"Well, i know that she was very reluctant to marry yugi."

"Yes, she told me before she died why exactly was she so reluctant?"

"Well, i would think it was because of joey."

I raised my eyesbrows before asking more into it "What does joey have to do with this?"

"Well i heard joey had a relationship with anzu before mai and before anzu was with atem."

"Do continue marik"

" I heard that joey was trying to talk her out of it because he wanted her back."

"Really..joey wanted anzu back?"

"That's what i just said creampuff"

"Thank you marik you have been quite helpfull"

"Good now get out."

I sighed a made my way out the door, It was now 8:40 realizing this mystery may have more surprises then i expected.

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated i've been really busy plus writers block please review any suggestions and who you think may be the murderer? Do you think it's serenity? Or maybe there's more than just one person envolved..Find out on the next chapter of murder of a shadow! :)

Marik: You better review this, i waisted 10 minutes talking to that walking furball!

Bakura: Marik stop being so fussy

Marik: Hmmph

Joey: Hey what's with me being envolved with anzu?

Me: you'll just have to see joey

Joey: Ahhggg Brookyln rage!

Kaiba: Shutup dog -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on murder of a shadow..

"Oh! Duke you gave me a start. What are you doing outside of the door?"

"Do you think i'm the murderer?"

"Duke you must understand i'm questioning everyone no one is guilty just yet."

"It's just i can't really believe she's gone ryou i had talked to her minutes before and then she just.."

Duke did you see anyone heading her way when you left her?"

"No..except.."

"Except what?"

"I thought i saw serenity leaving a room when i was walking back to my room. If it was her she seemed as though she was trying not to be seen because when i called out her name the figure dissapeared."

"Only it wasn't her room."

"Who's room was it then..?"

"Mariks"

"Thank you Duke but i believe that's all the questions i have for now if you'll excuse me."

"Umm Bakura."

"Hmm?"

"Be careful you never know who's waiting to stab you in the back."

Soon i heard the door open and there was marik looking annoyed and if you looked closely enough sad.

"I'm not the murderer, Go away." He said slamming the door in my face.

"Maybe so but Anzu's a entirely different story."

"Fine come in but make it quick."

"Why expecting someone over?"

"Maybe someone like serenity?"

"Why was she in your room marik?"

"She was asking me a question"

"She asked for a band aid apparently her room had run out."

"Did you see her wound?"

"Yes it was quite messy indeed almost looked like a blade had cut her finger"

"If i were you i would keep an eye on her."

"Indeed..What do you know about anzu?"

"Well, i know that she was very reluctant to marry yugi."

"Yes, she told me before she died why exactly was she so reluctant?"

"Well, i would think it was because of joey."

"I heard joey had a relationship with anzu before mai and before anzu was with atem."

" I heard that joey was trying to talk her out of it because he wanted her back."

I sighed a made my way out the door, It was now 8:40 realizing this mystery may have more surprises then i expected.

8:40

So far this investigation was leading into more confusion and more importantly more murder. In exactly 20 minutes i know someone else was about to fall into a unknown murder but there really was nothing i can do about it. I don't have enough leads! I walked back to the library settling on a comfortable leather chair looking over my notes more therally. Okay 2 people dead Anzu Mazaki and Ishizu Ishtar. And every hour someone else gets killed for being at the wrong place at the right time. Atem use to date Anzu but let her go due to her well being, But turns out Anzu was also involved with Joey. Serenity is looking suspicious to she has a crush on yugi and what about that mysterious slit wound she inherited right after ishizu's death? Mai, she couldn't be the murderer since she was with me when ishizu got killed. And the same for my brother Akefia he was in the bathroom and didn't have enough time to commit such a sloppy murder. Even if he did do it i would be surpised he did it out of the blue considering he usually thinks out his plans and actions. Marik too, but i'm still quite suspicous of him being the murder, i'm not worrying about him killing ishizu but anzu's a completely different story. But no this murder seemed to forced to quick to random for any real criminal to commit. So it has to be someone who isn't specialized in murder..

i sighed and put my notes away preparing myself for another investigation..

Next up Joey wheeler

Finding his room was easy his so happened to be right next to the kitchen. I gave a slight chuckle, Of course he would pick the room closest to food. I gave the small knock on the door. And to my surprise he opened it right away.

"Nyeh? What's with all the commotion? Oh Bakura how's it going buddy?" He said in a uncommon yet funny brooklyn accent.

"I've had better days" I responded giving a small saddened smile.

It was true, i've come to this dinner expecting fun and all i've gotten was murder. But there's no time to mourn, Not when more people are at risk.

"Yeah i think we all have..Have you seen my sister?"

"Umm yes matter of fact i have i questioned her a while ago."

"Oh, i was just wondering how she was holding up i couldn't even imagine what i would do if she got hurt.." He gave a worried look. Then i realized his eyes were red and puffy signaling he had indeed been crying. Poor guy i guess between losing anzu and worrying about his sister has taken quite a toll on him. I didn't have the heart to tell him his sister is looking the most suspicous.

"I know how you feel this isn't what i planned for either."

He nodded then invited me in his room.

"Anyway what brings you to my humble abode?" He said in a more humorous tone. But i could see right through his facade. He was hiding something.

"Actually Anzu does"

I saw his eyes change into a shocked expression but only for a second because they soon changed back into his old cheerful ones.

"Oh uhh what about her?"

"She was your friend right?"

"Yeah we were pretty good friends."

"Yes..well it's pretty unusual to be friends with such a lovely young lady and not court her atleast once." I said edging him to tell me what i already know.

"Well actually we did date but only for a couple months."

"Before or after Atem?"

"Before." His face turned into more of a determined focused glare.

"Would you say you loved her?"

He looked down mumbling something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said of course i loved her!" A sudden burst of rage escaping his lips leaving me silent. "But i couldn't have her, Her heart belonged to someone else."

"You mean yugi?"

"Yes yugi."

"But that still didn't stop you from giving one last talk of persuasion. After yugi proposed you almost talked her out of it. Am i right?" I said glaring daggers at him not giving off any emotion what so ever.

He returned the glare just as cold as ever.

"How do you even know this?" He practically snarled out the words.

"I have my ways Joey."

"Fine, Yes i did try to talk her out of it i know it was wrong but i loved her okay?"

"How could you do that to your own best friend joey?"

"Bakura, don't you dare tell yugi about this!" his eyes glistened of anger sadness and most of all pain.

" ' ?"

Silence

More silence

"Bakura let this go"

"I don't think i can do that Joey."

He looked back down seemed to be a deep thought.

"I think this interrogation is over" I was almost out the door until joey whirled me around looking me dead in the eyes.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

But before i could question him on his some what cold of a threat. I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:00 no sooner then i realized that. The lights went out for the third time that night and another scream echoed throughout the mansion.

Silence

Silence

BANG! A gun shot echoed almost as if an alarm clock had went off that just wouldn't die down.

More silence

Then almost as soon as the lights came off they were back on. Me and joey looked at each other in a terrified glance before running to see who exactly it was that got killed but it didn't take us long to find the victim and more shockingly the person who comitted the murder.

Because their in the middle of the hallway laid serenity wheeler age 19 dead with a bullet lodged in her head. And more importantly the killer who held the gun that was still smoking from the shot was no other then Seto Kaiba.

What? KAIBA'S THE KILLER? Hahaha no not quite oh trust me we have alot more story to go. But why on earth did kaiba kill serenity? You'll find out on the next chapter of murder of a shadow :) BTW Sorry it took me so long to update i've been busy and things.

Kaiba: I can't believe you made me murder a 19 year old.

Me: Don't worry you have a really good motive

Kaiba: I hope so.

Ryou: revieww!


	7. Explanations and secrets unfolding

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated ths story in so long i have been busy and trying to prepare to go back to school and yeah, But you guys really want me to continue so i will :) Now. On with the story! (This chapter inspired by the song 9 crimes by Damien rice.) And oh boy i just realized how many spelling errors they're is in the first and 2nd chapter..My apologies i will try to fix those as well.

Previously on murder of a shadow...

"What brings you to my humble abode?" He said in a more humorous tone. But i could see right through his facade. He was hiding something.

"Actually Anzu does"

I saw his eyes change into a shocked expression but only for a second because they soon changed back into his old cheerful ones.

"Oh uhh what about her?"

"it's pretty unusual to be friends with such a lovely young lady and not court her atleast once." I said edging him to tell me what i already know.

"Well actually we did date but only for a couple months."

"Would you say you loved her?"

"Of course i loved her!" A sudden burst of rage escaping his lips leaving me silent. "But i couldn't have her, Her heart belonged to someone else."

"You mean yugi?"

"Yes yugi."

"After yugi proposed you almost talked her out of it. Am i right?"

"Yes i did try to talk her out of it i know it was wrong but i loved her okay?"

"Bakura let this go,You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

before i could question him on his some what cold of a threat. I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:00 no sooner then i realized that. The lights went out for the third time that night and another scream echoed throughout the mansion.

BANG!

Me and joey looked at each other in a terrified glance before running to see who exactly it was that got killed but it didn't take us long to find the victim and more shockingly the person who comitted the murder.

Because their in the middle of the hallway laid serenity wheeler age 19 dead with a bullet lodged in her head. And more importantly the killer who held the gun that was still smoking from the shot was no other then Seto Kaiba.

9:01pm

"NOOO SERENITY!" Joey cried running up to his now dead sister.

"Kaiba what..what did you do!?" I spoke barely getting the words out as i watched blood trickle out of serenity's head.

"I know this looks bad but i had to do it!" Kaiba spoke his voice raising with every word he spoke.

"Why!?" Joey said tears pouring down his rather pale face.

"She was going to kill me!"

"What?" Joey said turning to face kaiba who looks almost as pale as him.

"You heard me wheeler your sister was going to shoot me until i grabbed the gun from her and directed it back at her."

"Wait so does that mean that serenity is the one who murdered Anzu and Ishizu?" Akefia said finally looking intrested into what's been happening.

"I don't think so, I think she was a pawn in the real murderers game." Kaiba said while taking another glance at serenity's body.

"What you mean like an accomplice?" I spoke trying to follow what kaiba was saying.

"Yes, Before she was about to shoot me i asked her why she was doing this..She told me she didn't have any other choice and that this had to be done..Honestly i think she wanted me to kill her. You should've seen her face not only did she look stressed but also terrified of her own actions."

"Kaiba i think you might be on to something! I mean that would definitely explain the cut mark on her finger,She must've accidently cut her self while slashing poor Ishizu's throat. And since the killer was obivously unprofessional it makes serenity fit into being an accomplice, And i bet if you did a DNA check on the blood of the knife hers would show up to, But i don't think she was the one who killed Anzu, No she couldn't have it was so dark when Anzu had gotten stabbed and since serenity had that eye surgery she can barely even see in the light not along in the dark."

Everyone stood and brooded over this new information. We all knew serenity would never par take in any kind of murder unless forced to do so.

"The only thing is..Who black mailed serenity into killing Ishizu?"

9:16pm

Everyone finally cleared the hallway and moved back into their own rooms but even i knew everyone was probably even more shooken up then ever whoever this killer was they didn't waist anytime finding an accomplice to cover up their own filthy tracks. And now all my before evidence is pretty much waisted considering serenity was the actual one who killed ishizu. The only thing i have on the true murder is they're obviously not a professional and they kill every hour. I could really use that finger print inform right about now..Not only that but i've only got 44 minutes until another murder is committed.

I sighed and realized it was time to investigate yugi the currently broken down terrified man who was once the happiest man alive.

I waisted no time going to yugi's room the quicker i did this the quicker i could find a new lead to this whole disaster.

I gave a loud yet short knock to yugi's door. I almost thought he wasn't there until he finally opened the door looking the worst i've ever seen his eyes were puffy and red his face looked a ghostly pale and the smell of whisky was so strong on him i wouldn't even dare light a match.

"Yugi, I hope you don't mind but i need to ask you some rather difficult questions."

"No, Bakura that's quite alright please come in."

"Thank you" I found a chair that was close to the window and began my interrogation.

"Yugi, I know this might be difficult but do you know why anyone would kill Mrs Anzu ?"

"No..Bakura she was..She was such a sweet girl..Always caring for her friends..She really..Ahem..She really didn't deserve to die..not like this ryou..not like this."

"I know yugi but i need you to continue..Now did your brother Atem use to date Anzu?"

"Yes..he did but they didn't last to long he said he loved her but he told me her heart belonged with me so he let her go.."

"Okay..now did yugi did you know that anzu also dated Joey?"

"He did!?" Yugi said his facial expressions changing drastically.

"Yes, before she dated Atem i'm quite surprised you didn't know this i mean Joey and you are very good friends."

"Best friends to be precised.." Yugi said his face turning into one of pure anger realizing joey lied behind his back.

"There's also something else..The reason Anzu was so reluctant to marry you was because joey said that he wanted her back.."

"Oh did he now..?" Yugi said gritting his teeth looking like he was about to punch a wall.

"Yes umm i've also heard the serenity had quite the crush on you.."

"She did? I never really noticed.." Yugi's facial expression changed yet again but this time into one of question.

"Yes she was quite upset..but i don't think she would murder Anzu.."

"Yes, i don't think that she would do it either Bakura..Bakura can i tell you something?"

"Of course what is it?"

"I don't know i this will help you solve the case but i saw Mai and Tristan talking earlier before Anzu's death and i just so happened to see Tristan kiss Mai.."

"Wait so Mai's cheating on Joey with Tristan?" I said shock written all over my face but i tried hard not to let it completely fill my voice.

"I don't know but it looks that way.." Yugi said sighing reaching for the whisky.

"Would you like some Bakura?"

"No, thanks though i think i've asked all the questions i need to for now..You try to get some rest."

"I'll try but with a killer running around i find that rather difficult."

I nodded and left the room truely surprised with the news i just recieved...Next interrogation Tristan Taylor.

Kaiba: Thank God i'm not a murderer.

Bakura: Yeah well your still a suspect so don't get to happy  
Akefia: Why on earther is Mai hooking up with that clutz Tristan?

Me: I don't have the slightest clue i guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?

Akefia: Fine T_T


	8. Stabbed in the back

Previously on murder of a shadow..

"NOOO SERENITY!" Joey cried running up to his now dead sister.

"Kaiba what..what did you do!?"

"I know this looks bad but i had to do it! She was going to kill me!"

"Wait so does that mean that serenity is the one who murdered Anzu and Ishizu?"

"I don't think so, I think she was a pawn in the real murderers game."

" Before she was about to shoot me i asked her why she was doing this..She told me she didn't have any other choice."

"There's also something else..The reason Anzu was so reluctant to marry you was because joey said that he wanted her back.."

"The only thing is..Who black mailed serenity into killing Ishizu?"

9:30pm

A dark shadow made it's way over to a young blonde by the name of Mai Valentine. "Mai i think Bakura's starting to catch on to us."

"Hush Tristan i'm trying to think of a way to get out of this!" Mai spoke back hastily while trying to gulp down the rest of her red wine.

"I don't know if i can continue doing this Mai, Going behind Joey is one thing, But going behind Yugi's back is something i don't think i can do." Tristan whispered in a tired weary voice yet it still stung like venom.

Mai gave a short devious giggle then stood up facing him in a lustful glare. "You knew what you were doing when you agreed to see me. So don't think for one minute you can bail. Bakura knows absolutely nothing and it remain that way got it?" Mai spoke back just as sour as tristan but this time with a passionant anger in her voice.

Tristan sighed and eventually gave in connecting his lips to her cherry red ones in a deep kiss.

As soon as it started it ended both wishing they had a few more minutes to spare.

"Now, When Bakura comes to interview you don't mention anything i'll figure something out in the mean time." Mai spoke breathless still hung up on the kiss.

"Yes, Mi lady." Tristan spoke back leaving the room like a shadow in the pale moonlight.

Mai gave a short dark giggle, "Don't worry Bakura I've still got some surprises or you."

(Normal P.O.V)

9:35 and i still don't have the slightest clue on to who could possibly be the murderer all my leads have reached a dead end but this new clue could just be what i'm looking for. I looked down my interrogation list and quickly found who my next lead would be. Tristan Taylor.

I walked down the long hallway that felt like i've been walking down it for years once again to find Tristans room. I gave a small knock on the door which opened almost immediately.

"Hey Bakura i'm guessing you're hear for a questioning but i'll have you know i know nothing about the Murder of Anzu or any of the others or that matter." Tristan said almost with a hint of annoyance but I quickly regarded it. I thought it must've been from the lack of sleep.

"Ah, well i'll determine that Tristan."

Tristan gave a small frown while sitting down next to his glass of pure vodka.

I seated myself right across from him almost matching his frown.

"Bakura we're friends right? Do you actually think i could do something like this?" Tristan said looking slightly offended but i could see through his simple facade behind that mask leaked nothing but pure sarcasm and almost a look of hate.

"Hm." I quickly brush his comment off and continued with my questioning. "Tristan how was your relationship with Anzu?"

Tristan sighed and tensed for just a second before relaxing his structure. "We were close friends, Anzu was always a sight for sore eyes but she could be some what annoying with her constant friendship speeches."

"Yes, well i think that was Anzu's strong point always caring for others."

Tristan nodded.

"Tristan, May i ask you what your relationship with Mai Valentine is?"

This time Tristan tensed it stayed and if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't of saw the fear that lurked in his eyes if only for a second.

"Mai?..Well..Umm i don't really know to much about her. She seems like a nice young broad." Tristan glared back almost as if trying to read my thoughts but i wasn't the type to break under pressure.

"Oh well..Would you like to explain why Yugi saw you and Mai kiss during Kaiba's dinner party?"

Tristans face went completely pale he almost looked like the color of his couch. Tristan grabbed the glass of vodka and completely downed it within one gulp. "Ah, umm..Excuse me i needed a drink..Umm me kissing Mai? Why-Why would i do that Bakura? I mean she's dating Joey.." Tristan spoke back completely stumbling over his words.

"I don't know Tristan you tell me?"

"Ah- well clearly yugi must've made a mistake maybe he just thought he saw me and mai kissing i mean..he has been under stress due to the tournament and things.."

"Maybe..I think that's all my questions for now Tristan."

I heard him give a sigh of relief then guided me to the door. "I hope you find out who did this Bakura, Anzu was a really good friend and wife she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"No she didn't...And niether does Joey." I shot back giving him a cold glare that left him completely frozen.

"Good Evening Tristan."

I made my way back down the hall thinking over what just occured. Tristan was definitely hiding something and whatever it was, Was making him completely crack under pressure. But would Tristan really kill Anzu? Or is tristan just another pawn in the killers game to make him look guilty?

But i didn't have any more time to think the interrogation over because another loud gunshot echoed it's way throughout the entire mansion. Next, the most bloodcurdling scream i've probably heard all night and trust me there's been many.

I ran my way down the hall in frantic search on to what exactly was happening.

But unfortunately it seems i was late to the party because i soon found everyone standing in front of the newest victim. Duke Devlin the ladies man, the flirt. Was lying faced down in a pool of blood on the floor with a pair of scissors lodged in the back of his neck. Suddenly duke's words rang in my mind "Be careful you never know who's waiting to stab you in the back.." Could Duke have predicted his own death?

"Well looks like i'll be keeping the hot tub then.." Marik said getting frightened glares from everyone in the room.

"This isn't funny Duke i mean for all we know you could be next." Akefia interrupted his childish remark.

Marik rolled his eyes heading back to his room "Call me when Akefia gets murdered."

A low growl escaped Akefia's lips before making his way back to his own room.

And for the first time since this entire murder massacre happened Esperova spoke.

"What happens next?"

Bandit keith gave a short smirk.

"Well, Esperova i guess we just all sit in our rooms and wait to die."

"Your not going to die!" I spoke back sharply trying to grab his attention.

"Oh really? it's 10:00pm Bakura and we all know what happens at midnight the murder kills off his final victim while everyone else is already dead. You have 2 hours and i'm afraid things just got worse."

I hated to admit to Bandit keith but he was right things were getting worse. And time was ticking and he had only one lead. But was that enough?

Okay! guys i've updated i wanted this chapter to shine a light on this situation a little more so now who do you think is comitting the murder and what could they possibly have against Anzu? Well you'll just have to see.


End file.
